<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Hunting, but Not Really by softie_emrys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042250">Ghost Hunting, but Not Really</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_emrys/pseuds/softie_emrys'>softie_emrys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"ghost hunting", First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, first fic on sdv lmao, i love them ahaha, im not a good writer, sam and seb are stupid and i love them, vincent accidentally wingmanning his brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_emrys/pseuds/softie_emrys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to check out the old farm with rumors of ghosts and decides to bring Sebastian along. They'd find something almost more shocking than the rumor.</p><p>I don't know how to summarize, just check it out, its p fun lawl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost Hunting, but Not Really</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't wrote in a long time and this is my first fic of the year and the fandom. Thanks to my friend who helped me edit it out! Please leave a kudos or a comment saying what u thought of it/want me to write about next neways have fun !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam turns to his door as it creeks open, revealing his little brother. Standing still. Why is he here? Its already past his bed time.  “Hey Sam?” his brother asks.</p><p>Sam pushes away his guitar, turning to his little brother “What’s up?”<br/>
Vincent tugs the hem of his shirt “Jas, Jas said the man who used to live in, in the old farm died and… and,” Vincent stutters, embracing his older brother “he’s, he’s haunting the whole farm!” Sam patted the poor boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it’s nothing, Vince”</p><p>“Oh please Sam, can you check it out?” He sobbed, “I don’t want Jas scaring me anymore!”</p><p>Sam looked at his brother’s tear-filled face and sighed. </p><p>“You know I have work tomorrow, buddy,”</p><p>“Then check it out now, please, oh please!”</p><p>Sam let out a breath giving him a nod of approval. He could use some fresh air, he’s been stumped on the band’s music lately. Vincent jumped, snatching a toy flashlight for his big brother.</p><p>“Here, this is my favorite flashlight, it’s better for you to have it,” </p><p>Sam accepts it, patting Vincent's head “Thank you Vince,"</p><p>Vincent trails closely to Sam and waves his goodbye to him. It was like his brother was a noble knight off to war. "I'll be back" Sam said softly and headed over to Sebastian’s place. If he’s gonna do it, why not do it with your c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ best friend.</p><p>Robin greets him at the door. Surprised. “Hey Sam! What brings you over here?”</p><p>“I was wondering if the vampire living under your basement would wanna join me for a walk?” He teased.<br/>
Robin chuckles "Oh, Sebastian," She sings aloud<br/>
Not a moment later, a pale-skinned man stood before him with a cigarette in one hand.</p><p>“Hey,”</p><p>“Hey! I need your help with something,” Sam said, both of them walking away from the house<br/>
Sebastian hums a low ‘Okay, what is it?’<br/>
“I kind of promised Vincent I’d go check out the old farm in the West because of some ghosts or something,” Sebastian turns, heading back to the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait, wait, wait!” Sam squabbles over his steps, reaching for Sebastian's shoulder, “I was also planning to take a break from writing the music and thought if we could just hang out since we haven’t been doing that in a while,”</p><p>Sebastian sighed, a small smile forming on his face. The blond pumped his fist, bursting with joy.</p><p>“Oh, by the way we might need a better one,” He shows off the vibrant colored plastic flashlight that Vince gave him. Sebastian giggles “I’ll get one from the shed,”</p><p>After that, they trail the mountain side leading to the farm. Sam hides one hand in his jacket as sharp cold breeze brushes over and the other tangle with Sebastian. It could be a bad idea to go here. Eyeing the little bits and pieces of wood and glass on the floor. It was probably nothing, maybe his mom has been working here. Soon, they found themselves before the farm's entrance</p><p>“Woah, this looks rad,” </p><p>The pair turns to the broken building. It seems to be a green house judging by the copious amount of used glass. They walked through the trees avoiding the trash and debris on the messy floor.</p><p> “Hey, what’s that over-- WOAH!” </p><p>Sam chuckled at the sight, pulling Sebastian out of the small hole “Careful, you might fall for me next time,” he smirks</p><p>Sebastian rolled his eyes at what must be the most cheesy statement he ever heard. At that moment, time froze and his eyes widen. He was alone. With Sam. Sam. Not another soul in sight. Just Sam and him. Though they’ve been alone together before, plenty of times actually. But this. This is different. So different. They stare into each others eyes for what feels like a thousand life times.</p><p>“Thanks,” he coughed.</p><p>Silence took over until Sam clears his throat “You, -were saying something?”</p><p>Sebastian shakes it off. Letting the flashlight shine to a rickety house. It's crippled to put it lightly, the old wooden frames ready to tear apart. Making their way to the building, Sam could’ve sworn he heard rustling.</p><p>“Um Seb? did you hear that?” He ducks down almost falling to his knees</p><p>“Oh come on man, don’t tell me you’re scared?” </p><p>“Pfft, I’m not,” He straightens his stature " just careful, that's all” he repeats. </p><p>Rustling.<br/>
They shivered in fear. Easy prey for any beast. Sam found this as an excuse to hold on to his knight in shining armor, which is in this case a programmer with pale skin brighter than paper. Sebastian isn't the touchy type but he could let this pass. The rustling drew closer and closer. The pair yelled like little girls when a dark creature jumped in front of them. Their grip on each other's hands tighter and tighter. Relief later came over once they saw a fluffy raccoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, it was just you from eighth grade,”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>They bickered their way to the front of the house. It has chipping paint, some holes in the porch and a couple of rats running away from the light.</p><p>“Sam, I--”</p><p>“Should we go inside?” Sam said, “Do you think there would be a ghost?” He said mockingly.</p><p>“Eh, why not,” Sebastian didn’t think it was a good idea but Sam would probably go in either way.</p><p>There was a broken bedframe, well to be fair it wasn't all broken but it would be a terrible bed. Bless the soul who used to sleep there. A table and a chair up north oddly still has a bowl of spoiled fruit. Sam picked up a radio and tinkered it on, random classic music played in the busted speakers. </p><p>“Huh, neat”</p><p>Sebastian’s heart drummed harder and harder by the second. Threatening to break away from his chest. A memory from when they were nine or ten was all he could think of.</p><p>‘I want my first kiss when I’m alone with her and there’s piano music!’</p><p>‘It’s called classical music, Sam. Maru told me that.’</p><p>‘Well, I don’t care what it’s called. Its beautiful.’</p><p>He doesn’t know why or how that memory stuck with him, but it did. And a question popped into his already racing mind. Should he?</p><p>There was in no way he- he would do that. He wouldn't do it to him, his best friend. He would never kiss Sam. Right?</p><p>“You okay there, Seb?”</p><p>He nodded not even forgetting Sam's voice for a moment. </p><p>“I was asking if you wanna head home, I think that’s all there is to check out,”</p><p>Sebastian looked at him, admiring his golden locks. He was slightly taller than him, leaning down a an inch as they talked. His eyes were beautiful. how did he never notice? He looked down at his lips. His lips. His lips. Sebastian hesitated for a moment but hunger took over his body and pressed his lips to his. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, their noses bumped not to mention Sam’s eyes were wide open. A bit sloppy. But he savored every moment.</p><p> </p><p>Seb pulls back his raven hair, finally realizing what he just did. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Sam, I just.. Just, I don’t… I liked--”</p><p>“It’s okay Sebby, calm down,” he put his hands on his shoulder. 
</p><p>“I’ve… I’ve"</p><p> Sam looked at him. Confused.</p><p>"Liked you for a while now,” he managed to say</p><p>The two faced away from one another, faces burning red </p><p>“Soo…What does that mean for us? What do we do?"</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes shine against the leaking moonlight through the broken glass panes.</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but do you… maybe wanna do…?” He attempted to explain his words through hand gestures.</p><p>“I would love that,”</p><p>He shoved him closer, their mouths never leaving one another.</p><p>Their bodies melted into one and forgot about all that's around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>